


【银冲】霸道保镖俏总裁

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo, 银冲
Kudos: 3





	1. 根本就不是偶像剧的展开啊

第一章：根本就不是偶像剧的展开啊

“旦那，我脖子酸。”

一双温暖有力的大手轻柔地覆上少年白净的后颈，揉捏按摩的力度刚刚好。

冲田总悟猫儿一样享受地眯起眼，翘在办公桌上的二郎腿也随意地晃动着以显示出主人此刻愉悦的心情。

“旦那，我口渴了。”

之前刚冲泡好不久的蓝山咖啡被恭恭敬敬地端到嘴边，总悟低头抿了一小口，苦得皱眉。

“我不喜欢这个。”

“那少爷想喝什么？”刻意拉远距离的称呼让总悟觉得莫名不爽，平日骄横惯了的他自然是忍受不了这般淡漠的态度的，总悟一把扯过白发侍者的领带，迫使对方对上自己几乎要喷火的灿红眼眸。

少年翘起嘴角，笑得清纯又顽劣：“想喝你的牛奶了。”

坂田银时呼吸一滞，少年凑得过近，近到已经可以数清对方有多少根睫毛了，那张清秀俏丽的脸和如同女孩子一样滑嫩的皮肤触感还清晰地在回忆里闪烁，轻佻地拨弄着他时刻紧绷的理智之弦。

充满暗示性的话语过于露骨，还好提前上了门锁的办公室里没有第三个人，足够封闭私密，而且……很适合干坏事。

银时盯着靠墙的一整面落地窗若有所思起来。

可怜的小总裁还沉浸在自己编排的霸总剧本里，以为终于能在狡猾的保镖先生面前扳回一局了。殊不知待会被摁在落地窗前操到泪眼模糊连嗓子都喊哑的人又是谁呢。


	2. 都怪山崎

冲田总悟作为江户商界冉冉升起的一颗新星，拥有着与年龄不相符的沉稳老练，待人接物亦是谦逊有礼，许多与之接触过的商圈大佬都对这位真选集团目前唯一的继承人赞许有加，而据业界内几乎人尽皆知的小道消息所称，这一切都要归功于冲田总悟背后的男人——土方十四郎的辛勤栽培。  
“ 打住。”双手交叉抵住下巴作沉思状的小总裁突然出声，刚刚上任三天的助理山崎退被吓得一哆嗦，已经迅速在脑内拟好了辞呈。  
“怎，怎么了吗？”  
小道消息还说，这位年仅19岁的总裁虽然年少有为，相貌英俊，私底下脾气却极为古怪，腹黑毒舌，以s别人为乐趣。  
“‘背后的男人’听上去好恶心，这是哪家无良出版社写的狗屁报道？”锐利的目光带着冰冷的温度，山崎恍惚间感觉自己被扎了个透心凉。  
“是，是R文社……”山崎翻了翻《江户周刊》，文章署名在很显眼的位置。  
面前的人沉默了一会儿，寂静空旷的总裁办公室里只能听到钟表指针滴滴答答的声音。  
“…………天凉了。”少年用波澜不惊的声线发出莫名其妙的感慨。  
山崎默默咽了咽唾沫，试探性地接道：“该让R文社倒闭了？”  
“不。”小总裁抬起头，露出一双漂亮的艳红色眼睛。  
“打电话跟他们的老总说，上次他喝得烂醉像公猪一样抱住我的腿要喝尿的视频我还没舍得删，下次的报道可要好好写呢。”  
“这，这未免也……”信息量太大，山崎表示被震撼到头皮发麻。  
“毕竟我也不是什么魔鬼嘛。”小总裁微微一笑。

肩负着艰巨任务的山崎刚想开溜，却在拉开门的瞬间被喊住了脚步。  
“我想，请教你一个问题。”  
山崎僵硬地转过身，脸上挤出笑容：“您请讲。”  
小总裁却露出了一反常态的扭捏神情，白净脸蛋上似有若无的红晕更添娇羞之感，视线也躲躲藏藏地落在别处。  
这让年方三十的老处男山崎表示非常惶恐。

“怎么追喜欢的人？” 

“所以……他就教了你这些？”保镖先生咬住小总裁柔软的耳垂，细细舔舐，敏感的小总裁连发出的呻嬅吟声都打着颤。  
“唔啊……好痒……别，别舔了……”徒劳的推搡更像是无声的邀请，四处作恶的手终于滑进总悟的白色衬衫里，轻捻那小巧饱满的乳嬅头，酥酥麻麻的快感折磨着总悟的神志，他缩在银时怀里扭动得更加厉害，像一尾脱水的鱼，憋红的脸蛋看起来更加可口诱人，银时低头吧唧一口，亲得小总裁脸更红了。  
“以后少看霸总小说，想实践直接来找我。”银时牵着总悟的手引向自己涨得圆鼓鼓的裤子裆部，感受到那根东西的热度和大小后的总悟突然有了对未来的恐惧。


	3. 关于这位保镖先生（上）

土方十四郎认为，他活了27年干过的最后悔的一件事，莫过于给冲田总悟这个小祖宗找了坂田银时这个大祖宗当贴身保镖。

继小总裁用巴豆和墨西哥魔鬼辣椒酱双管齐下折腾走第152个保镖之后，土方扬起四十五度仰望天空的忧郁脸庞惆怅地吐出一个烟圈，无奈道：“总悟你到底几个意思。”

“我没有几个意思呀，是他们都太弱啦。”小总裁顶着一张比女孩子还可爱的无辜脸，笑得眉眼弯弯，很是真诚地摊摊手：“连我都打不过呢！”

你那叫打不过吗，分明是没有你抖s吧你这个s星来的混小子！

土方在内心疯狂吐槽，并暗自发誓以后一定要找个机会狠狠揍他的屁股。

咚咚。敲门声响起，伴随着山崎助理弱弱的声音：“那个，土方先生，冲田先生，我们该出发了。”

土方这才回过神，是哦，今天要带总悟去看场地来着。

“总悟你的西装……”一偏头，刚才那个嚣张跋扈的小恶魔不见了，取而代之的是已经系好领带，西装笔挺的栗发青年正微微抬脸，对着镜子整理自己额前的碎发，又长又密的睫毛投下一小片的阴影，刻意敛去锋芒的红色双眸如同波澜不惊的一湾湖水，虽然整个人都散发出淡漠的气息，却又好像自带柔光滤镜似的，耀眼夺目得不像话，只晓看一眼便眈溺其中。

这家伙该正经的时候还是蛮好看的嘛。

土方突然有了一种“吾家有女（？）初长成”的欣慰感。

算了，揍屁股的事情有空再议。

待两人风尘仆仆地赶到这家因为经营不善而快要倒闭的地下赌场时，却吃了个闭门羹。冲田总悟拢了拢土方强行给自己披上的风衣外套，指指面前锈迹斑斑的铁门，用红色油漆喷涂的“欠债还钱”四个大字明晃晃地昭示着这家赌场的主人已然跑路的事实。

总悟不用回头就能想象到此时的土方先生一定气到七窍生烟一副吃了过期蛋黄酱的倒霉模样，估计已经打了电话过去质问不过当然……

“嘟嘟嘟……对不起，您拨打的电话是空号……”冰冷的机械女声突兀地在这片死寂的空间里回荡，总悟没忍住，噗嗤一声笑出声来。

很是幸灾乐祸。

真选集团当初选择在繁华的商业街收购这家没落的赌场是为了在此基础上翻新重建成地下拍卖行，谁知前几日刚和赌场的主人洽谈好了在此处当面签订合同，今天却出了这档幺蛾子。

尚还搞不清楚到底出了什么事，但收购计划正式宣布流产让土方很是头疼，一是这么多天来对这个企划的筹备所付出的时间精力全部打了水漂，二是本想借这个机会锻炼一下总悟独立应对大项目的处理能力，以此基础才好放心地把真选集团董事长的权力慢慢过渡过去，这下倒好，这混小子不仅一点东西没学到还饶有兴致地看自己笑话，简直太失败了。

“走了，总悟。”干在寒风里杵着也无济于事，土方神情冷峻，从烟盒里抖出一根烟郁闷地点上，见总悟丝毫没有要离开的意思，还在那里东瞅瞅西看看，遂有些不耐烦地催促道：“有那个闲工夫不如回去把公文批了。”

“这个锁，好像坏掉了。”

“………哈？”

总悟朝土方招招手，半蹲在那扇被锁链缠绕得结结实实的巨型铁门面前，煞有其事地道：“喏，有被人撬过的痕迹，应该轻轻一推就……啊。”

话音未落，陈旧的铁门突然发出刺耳的“吱嘎”一声，徐徐地被推开一条小缝，飞扬的粉尘镀着模糊的光晕扑面而来，呛得总悟直咳嗽。

土方一脸黑线地提溜着小总裁的后颈衣领，把人拎到身后，咬牙切齿地道：“你能安分点吗？”

“你看，能推开。”总悟眨巴眨巴眼睛，从外面透进来的朦胧光亮映出蛰伏在眼底的琉璃色，让土方仿佛看到了bulingbuling的特效。

“不进去看看吗，万一有人在呢？”

土方狐疑地看向少年淡定的脸色，确实从那条门缝里看除了漆黑以外一无所获，不过还没搞清楚状况就贸然闯入也不太妥当，虽然小总裁的提议很有诱惑力，他们总不能白跑一趟。土方经过一番深思熟虑，最终还是捻灭了烟蒂，妥协地伸出手去触碰铁门，嘴上还不忘叮嘱：“总悟你站得靠后一点。”

“知道了知道了，老妈。”小总裁撇撇嘴，听话地往后挪挪。

“喊谁老妈呢？！”土方觉得自己血压都飚高了。

啊嘞，推不动。

土方又加重了力道，可那门总像被什么东西卡住了一样，竟纹丝不动。

真是见鬼了。

后头的栗毛小鬼见土方跟一扇破门较上了劲，也凑过来看热闹不嫌事大地调侃道：“怎么啦，土方先生已经虚到连门都推不开了吗啧啧啧。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”土方从牙缝里挤出这句话，过度用力的指节泛着白色，眉毛也紧紧蹙起，小总裁觉得都可以在上面打个蝴蝶结了。

“土方先生麻烦你靠边稍稍。”小总裁突然来了兴趣，撸起袖子跃跃欲试。

“你又出什么鬼主意……我擦！”土方刚回过头就被吓得爆粗。

只见小总裁一个帅气的助跑，像蓄满了燃料一样弹射起步蹦得老高，抬起右腿对准铁门猛地一踹——

沉重的铁门终于不堪重负地嘤咛一声打开了，能容纳一个成年人侧身通过的程度。

同时响起的还有门内的一声惨叫。

一个男人的惨叫。


End file.
